Post Up
by Crackinois
Summary: A bet between Frost and Frankie on the basketball court turns into something else entirely. PWP. **Update: CH 6: Home Run**
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This was requested by someone on twitter and most likely against my better judgment I decided to comply lol It is….well…turn on the cheesiest gay porn music you can find bow chicka bow wow!

**Post Up**

Frankie glanced out of the corner of his eye as Frost and the members of his team entered the gym. There were a few other detectives from Homicide, a couple of guys from Robbery and some younger Woody Harrelson-looking geek that Frost had been friends with since the Academy. Frankie chuckled to himself, _they should have asked Janie play with them…if they wanted to win._

He walked over to the opponents and gave a nod of whassup, "Frost."

"Frankie," Frost nodded back. "Oh, some new kicks my man! Hoping those will give you an extra edge? Cause your vertical…" He snickered to himself, _totally true, white men can't jump._

"Hey, hey!" Frankie threw his arms out, "Just wait, I'll be taking it to your house all day."

Frost laughed and turned to fully face Frankie, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so." Frankie crossed his arms.

"Whaddya say we make a little wager on it. Whoever scores the most points between us, wins," Frost crossed his arms to mimic Frankie and raised an eyebrow.

Frankie paused, staring into chocolate brown eyes and down to full, pouty lips. Frost was stone faced. He was a formidable opponent at a poker table, but basketball was a different game. "You're on. If I win…I get my Guardian Chogokin back."

Frost sucked his cheeks in as he contemplated his terms, "Ok. If I win…You bring me breakfast to work everyday for a week…with coffee. Good coffee." He accentuated the last two words.

His jaw clenched. It was on. "My…action figure better be in pristine condition," Frankie pointed at Frost as he turned to rejoin his team.

Frankie knew he should care more about the game score. But, the only numerical duel scrolling through his brain was the tally between himself and Frost. The detective had moves and he was certainly making Frankie work for it. Sweat. He could feel it everywhere. He was soaked, but the enemy was too. That's how he had to think of him for the moment. The enemy. There were great stakes involved: the preservation of his wallet, and of course, the return of Chogokin. It was difficult though, to concentrate, what with the intense look on Frost's face, the sheen of perspiration accentuating the definition in his arms…

If the dull thud of a body against his chest hadn't snapped him out of it the harsh slam of his back on the gym floor surely would have. His drenched clothes aided his slide across the hardwood until the rubber soles of his shoes slapped the floor and brought him to a halt.

"That's a charge!" Frankie shouted as Frost's short jumper swished through the net. Davis, his partner extended a hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Bullshit," Frost lobbed back, "Your feet weren't set, if anything you were blocking."

The minutes ticked down towards the end of the second half. Victory on both counts was within grasp, the team was up by ten and he was tied with Frost. Frankie caught the pass on the wing from Davis and dribbled down. Frost posted up. He could clench it, Connors was signaling the lapsing time from the bench. A strong hand planted firmly in the middle of his back, all Frankie could hear was the sound of breath over his shoulder and the rhythm of the ball connecting with the court. Inch by inch he used his body to push Frost closer to the basket and with one final move he felt Frost nearly flush against his back. All of him…against his back and lower. All of him. Frankie smirked. _Gotcha_. A well-timed and discreet elbow to the ribs, he turned and popped the shot for two right as the clock ran out.

"Dammit." Frost muttered, rubbing his side.

Frankie extended his hand, "Good game, bro." He held the shake just a little too long.

Frost cleared his throat and pulled his hand away, "Yeah, congrats. You can, uh, get Chogokin tomorrow."

They took up on completely separate ends of the locker room. Frankie pretended to rifle through his bag looking for something, glancing over his shoulder as members of both teams straggled piecemeal to the showers. He stole a glance at Frost who appeared to be painstakingly rearranging his locker. Frost could feel the eyes on him and shot Frankie a look forcing him to awkwardly continue searching for the non-object in his gym bag.

The plan was simple enough, wait for Frost to hit the showers first, and hope none of the guys pulled an Angela Rizzoli thirty-five minute shower. Frankie toyed around with some games on his phone, sent a few texts and counted the players that exited the showers, packed their bags and left.

"Still here Frankie?" Davis asked as he dressed and headed towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah uh," Frankie stammered, "just had some urgent messages I needed to answer. Family stuff…you know Ma."

"Later man."

With everyone finally gone and only Frost remaining in the shower, he poked his head out of the locker room, grabbed the closed for cleaning sign leaning up against the wall and put it in front of the door, locking it behind him. The steam billowed through the open shower room and Frankie stopped to admire the cut form only ten feet away. Soapy water trickled in white tributaries down dark skin and Frankie felt the flush of arousal as he followed its path from top to bottom.

"You know," he said, announcing his presence as Frost looked over his shoulder, "there might be something else I'd take instead of Chogokin."

Frost cleared his throat, "Oh?"

Frankie's hands gripped Frost by the hips, digging in to the tensing muscles as he kissed him gruffly on the neck.

"Dude!" Frost spun around, hand flying up to place a light, but nonetheless serious choke hold on Frankie's neck. "What…the fuck…are you doing!"

"My sister's not the only Rizzoli that plays for both teams," Frankie tightened his grip on Frost's wrist and pulled it away catching his other hand as it moved to take the place of the first he backed Frost into the wall under the shower head.

Brown eyes were nearly black, Frost's jaw was clench and his chest heaved with labored breaths as he stared back at Frankie, "Look, I ain't gay, man."

Frankie nodded, inching his face closer, his eyes dropped to a slightly trembling lip and then lower, to what he had felt on that last post up on the court, to what he was still feeling pressed nearly completely front to front with the man he had pinned to the wall. "Uh huh," he looked in Frost's eyes again before going in for the kiss, a brutal assaulting kiss, tinged with power and struggle, a sensation kissing most women didn't afford. As his tongue slipped into Frost's mouth he was pushed away.

Frost glanced around the empty room and then past Frankie to the doorway, the look on his face was no longer shock, but rather concern.

"I put up the closed for cleaning sign and locked the door," Frankie assured him

The tension in his arms relaxed as Frost stopped straining against Frankie's grasp. The rookie Rizzoli was surprisingly strong…not to mention well sculpted and…Frost's eyes finally wandered down.

"This doesn't mean anything," he admired the contrast of his hands against Frankie's lighter, though red-streaked skin. The touch was effortless; fingertips sliding down sweat and water slick skin, over defined ribs and abdomen. Frost wrapped his hands as much as he could around Frankie's ass and pulled him closer, "You got me? This…doesn't mean anything."

Frankie nodded, "Not a thing."

He spread his legs a little further as Frost's hand reached between them, gripping the shaft of his cock at the base and stroking it. Sometimes he craved the touch of a man, the strength and rawness of the sex, the sensation of being the one being fucked. Even if it was just like this, the simplest of ways, Frost's hand working back and forth on his cock, it was different than with a woman: harder, stronger, just barely on the good side of the edge between pleasure and pain.

Frankie plastered his hands to the perspiring tile wall behind them and rolled his hips to Frost's continued ministrations, "Fuck." He closed his eyes and went rigid as he came, the strokes easing him down but still working to ensure his full release.

His breath rolled across Frost's neck and shoulder as he panted, each inhalation bringing with it the remnants of sweat and a subtle soap.

"On your knees," Frost said quietly, but confidently, closing his eyes as he felt Frankie's body drag down his own.

He wasn't sure how it would feel, the actual touch versus the fantasy of it. But, with little delay Frankie had his balls in one hand and the shaft of his cock in the other, his thumb applying the perfect pressure to its underside with each stroke. Then there were lips and tongue and warmth. Frost looked down as he grabbed what handful he could of Frankie's close-cropped hair in order to encourage him on.

"Jesus," he gasped, fingers curling into a wet scalp as he came with an intensity he hadn't felt since Anna. "That was…" Frost tried to regain his composure.

Frankie chuckled, wiping at the corner of his mouth as he shrugged, "Not a thing, remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This is a follow up to Post Up. Several people requested more Frostie and…well…what the hell. As if not obvious by the character tags, this fic depicts male slash…there is talk of cocks…and things two men do with them…you have been warned.

**The Draft**

Frankie stole a sideways glance at Frost on the sofa and then redirected his attention back to the television. It was the first time they had been so close – physically – in months…since the afternoon in the locker room after the basketball game. Sure, they had seen each other plenty since then. Out at lunch with Jane, Maura and Korsak. In the bullpen. But, not in a more intimate social setting. Frankie drained the last of his beer and tapped the bottom of the bottle against the arm of the sofa. He glanced to his left again, this time looking past Frost to where Jane occupied the end of the sofa and where Maura was perched on the opposite arm.

He shook his head and laughed, poor Jane, trying to explain the NFL draft to Maura. It was endearing though, Maura wanted to know because it was an interest of Jane's and somehow, when it came to Maura, Jane had developed a patience in explaining things she'd never had for anyone else. When he thought about it, it wasn't that surprising. Maura loved Jane and Jane loved Maura. Jane's arms snaked around Maura's waist and pulled her into her lap. Maura giggled and adjusted so that she didn't obstruct Jane's view of the proceedings. Frost, ever the gentleman, shifted a few more inches to give them more space.

A few more inches, closing what little gap there had been between them. Their knees bumped together but Frost made no attempt to sever the contact.

"Another beer, anyone?" Frankie popped up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Yeah," Jane hollered, "I'll have one, and Maura needs another glass of wine. So…" Jane continued, one hand rubbing Maura's back the other her knee, "The Patriots' strategy in previous years is to bank picks in the later rounds for solid players that are considered to be long-term investments. This has worked really well in the past, but with some ridiculous losses in the past few seasons there has been a lot of criticism that the team hasn't invested enough in clench playmakers…Does this makes sense?"

Maura's brow knitted and she pondered the information, "No…no I can't say as it does."

Jane laughed, "By the later rounds the high profile players, the 'playmakers,' have usually been drafted. So, this year, the Pats have traded up for an earlier pick. The assumption being they're altering their draft strategy in favor of a big name player that will be expected to produce dividends in the short-term."

"Mm hmm…" Maura nodded.

"You don't understand a word of what I just said?" Jane shook her head but smiled as Maura placed a quick peck on her cheek.

Frost laughed and took another swig of beer.

Jane's eye caught something on the shelf near the tv, she looked at Frost, "Hey Frankie, when did you get Guardian Chogokin back?"

"Frost…uh…lost a bet," Frankie teased from the kitchen causing the young detective to cough and sputter right as he brought the mouth of the beer bottle to his lips.

On Frankie's large flat screen, NFL commissioner Roger Goodell walked across the stage to the podium, _Denver has traded the 25__th__ pick to New England…_

"Hey man!" Frost turned and shouted over his shoulder, "Get back in here."

Frankie sprinted to the sofa and planted himself, his earlier consciousness of the personal space – or lack thereof – between him and Frost completely irrelevant at this critical juncture. He passed Jane and Maura's drinks clumsily to Frost who shoved them to his left as they waited…

_With the 25th pick in the 2012 NFL Draft, the New England Patriots select…Dont'a Hightower…linebacker…Alabama…_

"Whooo!" Frankie clapped, "Pats gonna be bringin' the D this year!"

"Damn right, brotha!" Frost slapped Frankie on the thigh and threw in a little squeeze for good measure, causing the younger Rizzoli to jerk his leg and clear his throat.

* * *

><p>The Draft coverage plodded along and Frankie found it increasingly difficult to contain the urge to take a look in Frost's direction. Each time he did he felt his pants grow tighter. Frost was growing his scruff back and as Frankie eyed it his gaze naturally followed along his friend's jaw line until he reached plump lips, higher to long lashes and eyes that forcibly maintained their sightline straight ahead. He could see Frost's jaw clamp and his cheek quiver as he sucked in and bit his lip.<p>

Frankie threw his arm up on the back of the sofa and let his hand hang down between them and brush across Frost's shoulder. He could feel the man next to him flinch every time he made contact. _Not so fun when you're the one being teased._

Maura yawned and leaned down to whisper something in Jane's ear.

Jane swatted Maura on the butt to get her to stand, "Well, some of us have to work tomorrow. We're gonna head out. You guys have fun."

They exchanged pleasantries of farewell and as soon as the door shut Frost chuckled under his breath, "They're totally going home to have sex."

"Hey!" Frankie protested, "That's my sister you're talking about!"

"Oh come on," Frost scoffed, "like if you had the chance you wouldn't be hittin' Dr. Isles."

Frankie downed the last of his beer in several deep gulps, "Nah…" he let his eyes roam from Frost's eyes down and then back up, "Nah…there's something else I'd rather be hittin' to tell you the truth."

Frost licked his lips, "Seemed like you were having some difficulty concentrating there for a while…"

"Yeah, well, concentrating on the Draft is kind of hard when all I can think about is your mouth on my cock," Frankie widened his legs and revealed the bulge in his pants beneath the now stretched denim.

His belt was uncinched and loosed with rough urgency. Frankie leaned back and let Frost do all the work of yanking his pants down. His cock strained against the fabric of his briefs. He reached inside and stroked himself to full erection as Frost watched from between his legs. Frankie removed his hand and lifted his hips so Frost could pull the navy blue briefs down around his ankles. "Suck me off."

Frost grasped the shaft of his cock and began to work it, exerting increasing pressure through his motions as he watched Frankie's abs tighten and release. He sped up his strokes as Frankie panted and couldn't contain the occasional thrust timed to Frost's rhythm. "Like that?" Frost teased.

"I'd like your mouth on my cock a lot more," Frankie curled forward and got a grip on the back of Frost's head and pulled him forward until he felt wet lips draw the head of his cock into needed warmth. "Fuck," Frankie groaned as Frost's tongue stroked the tip and sucked.

His fingers dug harder into Frost's scalp, felt the short, coarse hair under his fingers as he pushed Frost to take more of him in.

A strong grip settled on Frankie's hips and Frost finally relented, his mouth consuming the shaft of Frankie's cock to the base and then back up in slick strokes that sent Frankie barreling into a profanity laced orgasm that had every muscle in his body coiling and firing.

"Fuck," Frankie whispered.

"You say that a lot…when you…when you're like this," Frost chuckled and wiped his mouth.

"Well, it seems fitting," Frankie kicked his pants away and stood, stripping off his shirt as he sauntered nude to the fridge with a swagger vaguely reminiscent of that his sister put on most of the time. "Beer?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Uh?" Frost arched an eyebrow.

Frankie pulled two beers from the fridge and popped the caps, "I need a little recovery time."

"You need recovery time…to blow me?"

With a twinkle in his eye, Frankie took a swig of his beer and handed the other to his buddy, "I don't intend to blow you."

* * *

><p>Frost had been to Frankie's apartment several times, but never in his bedroom. The décor was simple, neat, accented with various types of sports memorabilia. He took a look around the room and then turned to find himself face to face with brown eyes and a one-sided smile. They each went in for the kiss simultaneously, in much the same fashion as the first time in the locker room, aggressive and competitive.<p>

_Fucking buttons_. He had to give points to women in one area: they were far better at the sexy undressing thing. Frankie continued to fumble with the top buttons of Frost's shirt as Frost took up the bottom ones to save time. Finally, the whole thing undone the impeding garment was tossed to the floor with Frost's undershirt, followed quickly by shoes, pants and socks.

They stood chest to chest for a moment, heavy breaths trading back and forth and cooling small patches of skin.

"Take those off," Frankie let his eyes signal the boxer briefs Frost was already threatening to burst out of. He stepped back and watched. Bright white briefs were slid down Frost's dark hips, down his thighs, lower until they pooled at his feet. He reminded Frankie of those Calvin Klein underwear models from back in the day…the ones he used to tear out from the pages of his mother's magazines and jerk off to in his room late at night once everyone had gone to bed.

Frost watched as Frankie took a few backward steps towards the bedside table, slowly pulled the drawer open and rooted around until his hand emerged, prominently displaying a condom grasped between his thumb and forefinger.

Frankie stroked his cock, made sure it was hard and then deftly rolled the condom down the shaft before reaching back into the drawer and producing a bottle of lube. Prepared, he again moved towards Frost and spun him around, letting his cock tease the ass finally within reach. "Bend over," he whispered as he gruffly kissed the dark and perspiring neck in front of him.

Breaths came in quick and shallow succession as Frost complied, spreading his legs and bending over to prop himself on the bed, his body tingled and trembled in anticipation. "Fuck!" He blurted out as Frankie entered him.

The strokes were slow and easy at first as Frankie let him grow accustomed to the new sensation. He could feel Frost relax as his cock slipped with increasing ease deeper with each thrust. "Ready?" Frankie asked, his hands massaging up Frost's thighs, over bony hips and digging into defined musculature as they rested on a sweat-slicked back.

"Yeah," Frost nodded, taking a deep breath as Frankie began to pound him more forcefully from behind. There was pain, but that faded as a burning pleasure began to fill him from the inside. Frost gripped the sheets, tighter and tighter, gritting his teeth until his back arched and his body went rigid as he came.

His body collapsed to the bed and he could feel Frankie fall on top, still inside. Frankie was still thrusting, "Just…a few…more…" his hands dug into Frost's wrists as he came for the second time that night. Withdrawing as soon as he was spent he rolled onto the bed next to Frost. They let the sound of their exhausted panting take over the room as the minutes passed.

"I wasn't expecting…that," Frost laughed as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

Frankie glanced sideways at him and smirked, "New strategy…I decided to trade up in the first round."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** At this point I'm going to take the complete tag off this story. I probably will add to it from time to time since Frostie is the new Gayzzoli. This chapter takes a tidbit from episode 3.05 and alters its revelation.

**Ballin'**

Frankie held the action figure, tapping his finger on the pointed tip of Chogokin's helmet. It wasn't that he was THAT attached to the toy, hell, he hadn't even seen it in over twenty years, but, it had come to represent something. He shifted on the sofa as the memories of Frost occupied his mind.

He'd taken a chance after the league basketball game that afternoon. A big chance. Frost just as easily could have decked him in that shower as stroked his cock. Frankie adjusted himself as he closed his eyes and pictured it: the clouds of steam and rivulets running down the centerline of a dark, toned back. The kisses, that day in the shower and the night of the draft - rough and desperate, full and arousing. _Everyone should have lips like Frost_, he thought.

Frankie sighed, set Guardian Chogokin on the coffee table and took one last look at the computer screen. _Fucking Tommy_, he growled under his breath. If Tommy wasn't the king of screw-ups he didn't know who was. He'd have plenty of money to rent a tuxedo for the Police Ball if Tommy hadn't wrecked his busted-ass van and needed to borrow money to get it fixed. _Borrow_. Frankie shook his head; he wouldn't hold his breath until he saw a dime of that money again. But, it was either give him the money or be stuck chauffeuring him around town to his odd jobs. _No thank you_.

He could always skip the ball. The thought had occurred to him. Beat cops didn't usually get invites. And that was the very reason why he had to go: Jane had obviously called in a favor to wrangle him an invitation. Jane always said: good old fashioned police work would get him to Homicide; but, they both knew some good old fashioned schmoozing didn't hurt along the way.

"Sorry buddy," Frankie apologized to the toy, hitting post on the Craigslist advertisement.

He leaned back on the sofa and folded his arms behind his head. One eye slipped open as he stole a sideways glance at Chogokin on the table. So much for Frost coming up with a bet to win him back. Frankie chuckled as he recollected deep brown eyes staring up at him from between his legs, the slick sensation of Frost's mouth and full lips on his cock. He felt the strain against his sweatpants tighten, a smile creeping across his face as he massaged the erection through the soft fabric. A few quick imaginings of Frost on his knees and his cock in his ass and he was hard and desperate. Frankie crawled his hand inside pants and stroked himself to a rushed release.

* * *

><p>The response was faster than he expected, by that afternoon he had an email alert from Craigslist:<p>

_From: Barold1980_

_Hey, I'm interested in the Guardian Chogokin. I'll be at Ribizzi's Deli at 2pm if you're free to meet me there._

Frankie sighed and shot off a response to confirm. "Well, that's that I guess," he checked his watch. _Barold_. He snickered under his breath. _What kind of douchebag name is that?_

* * *

><p>He felt more than a little silly sitting at a table in Ribizzi's with Guardian Chogokin chilling on the table; but then, he was new at this Craigslist thing and hadn't bothered to ask Barold what he looked like or what he'd be wearing. It would be easy for this guy to spot him, not many thirty-four year old men brought their action figures to lunch with them.<p>

Ribizzi's was busy, as it normally was; they pretty much had the cheapest and best Italian lunch special in town. Frankie took another bite of his sausage and peppers spuckie, nearly choking as he spotted Frost walk into the deli. _Shit._ He tried to lower his eyes so he wouldn't be seen, completely forgetting about Chogokin's place of prominence on the corner of the table.

Frost moseyed up to the table, "FrancescoDynamite78?" He snorted as he said it, covered his mouth and then laughed full out.

"Wait!" Frankie looked up and pointed, "BAROLD1980?"

Frost cleared his throat, "mmm, yeah."

"Barold," Frankie laughed.

"Francesco," Frost lobbed back, pulling out the extra chair at the table and sitting down. "Dynamite? Man, what the hell kind of asinine email address is that?"

"So…" Frankie started and paused as they both looked at Chogokin.

"Why you selling it, man?" Frost looked perplexed.

Frankie rolled his eyes, "Tommy wrecked that hoopdy ride of his and I had to give him the money to fix it, now I don't have enough cash to rent my tux for the Police Ball this weekend."

"Your brother…" Frost chuckled as he shook his head.

"Is a walking disaster," Frankie finished.

"Look," Frost pulled out his wallet and handed Frankie a card, "Ask for Wallace at Men's Warehouse on Boylston tell him I sent you. I worked a case there back when I was in Robbery. Got a shitload of stolen merch recovered, he told me free tux rentals whenever I needed."

"Thanks," Frankie took the card, "So…" he pointed at Chogokin.

"Oh no, my man, I still want Chogokin…but I'd rather wager for it," Frost smiled, a twinkle in his eye and a sly smile on his lips.

"Name it."

Frost stroked his chin, "Whoever brings the hottest date to the ball…gets Chogokin."

* * *

><p>Frankie stood at the bar and smiled at Sofia across the convention center ballroom. No one knew more hot girls than Giovanni, so Frankie had asked for a hookup. Unfortunately, no one knew more vapid girls than Giovanni either. But, he'd asked for hot arm candy, not a witty conversationalist. He'd had to specify a "classy" hot date and prayed to God that Giovanni knew what that meant lest he show up with the Bostonian version of Snooki. G had done well, she had a fair Italian complexion but with dark, glossy hair tinted with a touch of caramel, doe-eyes, hot body, decent rack, all of it melted and poured into a tiny little black dress.<p>

"Not bad, not bad," Frost acceded as he took a sip of his drink. "And?" he looked at his date Kimberly, who was sitting with Sofia, and then at Frankie.

Frankie eyed the petite Asian, her silky black hair pulled up in a simple bun, she had a pretty smile and an engaging laugh and a rock hard athletic body.

"Kimberly," Frost continued, "is on a crew team, and she's an accountant."

"Mmhmm," Frankie nodded swirling the ice cubes in his whiskey, "Sofia…" there was no point lying or trying to pretend like it wasn't what it was, he laughed and shrugged, "Sofia does hair."

Jane sidled up and rolled her eyes as her brother and partner eyed her from head to toe, "Not a word." She held up her hand to stop them. "Geez, you two act like you've never seen me in a dress."

"Not a dress like that," Frost popped back.

"Maura picked it out," Jane muttered, holding up a finger to get the bar tender's attention.

"Never would have guessed," Frost chuckled into his scotch.

"Isn't the point of bringing a date to these things to…I don't know, hang out with your date," Jane eyed the two women at the table. "And Frankie, I can't believe you brought Giovanni's cousin," she and Frost laughed, both teasing with a "That's hot."

"Should we let Jane decide?" Frankie looked at Frost and he nodded. "Ok, Janie, we had a bet on who would bring the hottest date…"

Jane looked off to her right where Maura was standing with Korsak, "What do I win?" She noted Frost and Frankie's exasperated looks. "Ok, ok. By the way, you're both pigs. And Frankie, I still can't believe you brought Giovanni's cousin, do you know what I'm going to have to put up with now?" She rolled her eyes one last time for good measure. Jane set some cash on the bar for the two martinis the bar tender set down, she lifted them, took a sip of one, eyed Frankie and Frost, "Frost wins," she declared as she turned and walked off.

"Yes!" Frost pumped his arm and then regained his composure, "I'll uh…pick Guardian Chogokin up tonight…unless you know…you were planning on continuing your 'date' into the later hours."

* * *

><p>"How was your evening with Sofia?" Frost asked with a wry smile on his lips as Frankie stepped aside to allow him in to his apartment.<p>

"Oh…" Frankie shrugged, "we laughed, we talked…her boyfriend sounds awesome and can get me a discount on custom auto paint if I ever decide my ride needs flames…"

Frost guffawed, "Her…boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but don't worry for my safety, Carlo didn't mind loaning her out as a favor to Giovanni," now Frankie laughed as he handed Frost a beer. "And…Kimberly? Will you be seeing her again, you two seemed quite chatty."

Frost took a swig, "I never knew the world of accounting could be…so…fascinating."

"Anyway," Frankie set his beer on the counter, "I'm just going to go get out of the monkey suit…"

As he walked he could feel Frost's eyes burning a hole in his back, and halfway to the bedroom he could hear Frost's footsteps as he followed.

"Let me help," Frost's breath, tinged with the remnants of the earlier scotch, rolled warmly across his ear as his arms came from behind and wrapped around Frankie to pop the buttons of the tuxedo's vest. "I like that you went with the regular tie," Frost gave the long silver tie a yank as he sucked hungrily on Frankie's neck.

"I don't know…" Frankie turned suddenly, unraveling the bowtie on Frost's neck, "I like this look too…very…Bond, Barold Bond."

Frost pushed him unexpectedly to the bed, "Now, I'm going to make you pay for that, Francesco."

* * *

><p>Tuxedos shed, Frost reclined on Frankie's bed, one arm casually behind his head as the other lightly stroked the underside of his erect cock.<p>

"To the victor…" Frankie said, as he cupped and squeezed Frost's balls, watching as the object of his desire slowly rolled a condom down his erection and applied lube.

Frankie straddled him, assaulting the pouty lips he'd been fantasizing about for days, tasting the vapors of alcohol that Frost breathed into the kiss. He rolled his hips, grinding his throbbing cock into Frost's abs as his fingers gripped into the flexing muscles of the taut chest within his grasp.

"Disappointed you didn't get to take Sofia home?" Frost teased, wrapping his hand firmly around Frankie's neck and pushing him back.

"Hell no."

Frost smiled, looked down at Frankie's stiff cock and gave it a few teasing strokes before sliding his hand further back. He massaged Frankie's balls gruffly and watched as his friend's eyes closed and his lips parted. Frost found his own cock and gripped the base of his shaft. He thought he'd done quite well not to get an erection at the ball with the anticipation of what the night might hold floating around in his mind. Now, was a different story, he'd gotten hard as soon as he dropped Kimberly off at her apartment. The bet was won.

He teased Frankie's entrance with the tip of his slick cock, relishing the pressure and sensation as Frankie rubbed back against him. The hand on Frankie's throat dragged slowly down to pinch his nipple, further, over the definition of his ribs until it settled on his hip. Frost lifted his hips and urged Frankie down as the head of his cock pushed inside. Frankie grunted, his knees spreading as he opened himself more fully. Frost thrust upward slowly, deeper, panting at the delicious tightness that enveloped his cock.

"Fuck," Frost groaned as Frankie slid down his shaft to take him all in.

Their movements were slow and deliberate at first. Frankie leaned forward and dug his fingers into Frost's chest as he let the man underneath him set the rhythm.

"So…tight," Frost gasped as he pushed in to his base and drew almost all the way out, letting the head of his cock threaten to slip free until Frankie pushed back with a sharp intake of breath. "You like that? My cock inside you?" Frost watched with a satisfied smirk as Frankie nodded. He thrust harder into him and felt the burning arousal radiate through his body.

"Stroke my cock," Frankie demanded, reaching for Frosts hand on his hip and pushing it between his legs. He arched his back and moaned as Frost complied, his firm grip sliding up the length of his shaft, thumb circling the aching tip before stroking down again. "I'm gonna…" he couldn't finish the sentence before his body went rigid, save for the trembling in his thighs as he came in Frost's hand.

Frost stilled for a moment, allowing Frankie the full pleasure of his release until his once hard cock settled from the stimulation. Frankie rocked his body as Frost reestablished his rhythm, harder and faster than before he hammered into him seeking his own release. His back arched and lifted, his fingers and short nails digging into Frankie's ass as the building orgasm ripped through him.

"Fuck…" Frost panted as Frankie rolled off of him with a gasp of his own as the cock slipped free.

They both lay on the bed, the sweat from their exertion slowly drying. Frost looked over at Frankie first, "That was hot," he said with a wink. "Oww, man!" he laughed as Frankie punched him. "Anyway, it's late…I should probably get home."

Frankie threw one arm nonchalantly behind his head as his fingers drummed against his scalp, "You could stay…if you wanted."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** So, this one's a little bit longer with a bit more story and a bit more Jane and Maura. But, it's still Frostie at its core.

**Equus**

"Please go," Jane begged, pacing around Frankie's apartment. "Please!" She was practically groveling.

Frankie scratched his head and drew out the agony a little bit longer, it was kind of fun watching his sister beg, after all.

"Because if you don't go," Jane stopped and stared at him full on, "Maura's gonna invite Ma and Korsak. And I really don't want to spend my off day with Ma and Korsak. Nor the next week hearing about how sore they are."

Frankie laughed and took a swig of his bear, "Alright, alright, I'll go. But, Tommy's working so who's gonna be the fourth?"

Jane shrugged, "I was thinking Frost maybe, unless you got a better idea?"

The lecherous smile was just about to spread across his face but Frankie caught it and composed himself. "Uh, Frost. Yeah, sure. That should be…interesting," he snorted and let out a little chuckle.

"Thank you little brother, I owe you!" Jane flopped onto the sofa next to him and propped her feet on his coffee table. She stared ahead and caught sight of the empty space on the bookshelf to the left of the television. One eyebrow quirked up as she took a sip of her own beer, "Wasn't Guardian Chogokin up there?"

The question caught him completely off guard and Frankie choked on a swig of his beer, sputtering Sam Adams back into the bettle, "Uh...yeah. Was. Lost a…bet…to Frost."

* * *

><p><em>Oh. My. God<em>. Frankie stared in the mirror and cupped his balls, shifting them one way and then the other as his face pinched and crinkled on one side. "I don't know about this," he said as he exited the fitting room with a bow legged swagger John Wayne would have killed for. "Are you sure we have to wear these?"

Jane snickered as she watched her brother continue to adjust himself.

"Yeah, ahem, I mean…" Frost emerged from his fitting room with a matching look of concern as he looked down, "Can't we just wear jeans?"

"We're riding English," Jane whispered, waiting for it.

Maura poked her head out over a rack of riding clothes, "Oh, certainly not, we're riding English." She walked up with some riding attire slung over her arm. "The English saddle requires much closer leg contact than a western saddle. I have found that riding, even of moderate intensity in denim can leave one prone to very uncomfortable saddle sores."

"Wouldn't want those," Jane jabbed out of the corner of her mouth with a wink at her little brother.

Frankie looked at Frost and Frost looked at Frankie as they both cleared their throats, "No, no, wouldn't want that," they both agreed.

"But, I mean…are tights really necessary?" Frost put his hands on his hips and swirled his pelvis, shaking out one leg in a very undignified attempt to free up parts that weren't particularly used to such tight apparel.

"Jodhpurs, Barry," Jane whispered with a snicker.

"I heard that," Maura chastised, "But, Jane is correct, they are called jodhpurs, not tights. And they are the most appropriate attire for our excursion."

* * *

><p>Frankie, Frost and Jane's mouths all dropped as they turned on the drive to Cedarbrooke Estate. Sometimes it was easy to forget that there were actually people that were richer than Maura, in this case those people were friends of Maura's, or Maura's mother at least. The paved drive cut through perfectly manicured pasture on each side and was lined with sprawling oak trees that created a shaded canopy from the main road all the way to the house. If they didn't know they were just a little ways outside of Boston it would have been easy to mistake Cedarbrooke for an old southern plantation.<p>

"I will get to ride the horse, not saddle and lead your horses, right?" Frost quipped, earning a chuckle from Jane and Frankie.

Maura scrunched her nose, "Well, of course Barry, that's why were here, to exercise the McPhillips' horses while they're away."

"No, I meant, it's…very…Gone with the Wind…Mammy don't know nothin' bout riding no horses…nevermind," he gave up.

* * *

><p>The stable hand had been called in advance and as they made their way into the small ten-stall barn, the McPhillips' four Dutch Warmbloods were already waiting in the cross ties, groomed and saddled. Maura strode confidently up to the red chestnut mare that was first in line and offered her some sugar cubes she had stashed in her pocket.<p>

"Hello, Bijou, long time no see," Maura smiled as the mare's lips quivered delicately over her palm deftly removing the sugar cubes, her ears forward and alert as she lifted her nose to nuzzle Maura's face. Maura ran her hands down the horse's cheeks as they exchanged a few soft breaths to reacquaint themselves. "That's a good girl. You remember me."

A dapple grey mare in the next cross tie began to whinny jealously and paw at the concrete. Maura smiled and motioned for Jane to join her. "Jane, this is Whisper, you'll be riding her." She reached in her pocket for more sugar cubes and held them out to Jane, marveling at how hesitant her girlfriend seemed to be. "Jane!" Maura said with an amazed smile, "I thought you always wanted a horse; are you afraid of them?"

"Jesus, Maura! That thing's huge!" Jane stepped forward slowly, eyes wide and in awe of the creature in front of her. She felt the sugar being forced into her hand and then Maura thrusting her palm under the horse's nose.

"Open your hand, Jane, flat like I did. She's not going to bite you. Whisper is very well-mannered." Maura felt Jane relax as the horse delicately removed the treats with her lips. "Very good, you two get acquainted while I introduce Frankie and Barry to their mounts."

On the other side of the row were two additional cross ties and two more horses. A bay gelding so dark he appeared almost completely black in the low light of the barn stood in one and a blood bay mare stood in the ties next to him. Maura walked up to the gelding and gave him a firm pat on the neck.

"Frankie, this is Clancy…"

"Pfft," Frost laughed, "Clancy?"

"And Barry," Maura approached the mare and stroked the white blaze that ran from the center of her head all the way to her nose, "This is Pumpkin."

"Yeah," Frankie quipped, "Pumpkin, so much cooler than Clancy."

* * *

><p>Cedarbrooke shared sprawling trails with neighboring estates that they kept cleared and well maintained, save for the occasional intended jumping obstacle. Maura was familiar with most of the trails, having explored them many times over the years with her mother's friend Charlene McPhillips and on the occasions she came to the estate alone. She had selected yellow trail for the day. It was one of the less taxing rides in terms of natural obstacles and it ended in a small grassy clearing that was perfect for a picnic lunch.<p>

"How you doing up there, Frost?" Frankie called out from behind him.

"Oh, Pumpkin and I, I think we're getting along just fine," Frost leaned forward and gave the mare a soft pat on the neck. Horseback riding wasn't as difficult as he had thought it would be, they mostly walked but in a few open places Maura had encouraged them to try out a trot and had instructed them in how to post in order to minimize the bounce. "You?"

"Well," Frankie laughed, "I think Clancy and I were made for each other, we'll be ready for the Derby in no time."

Maura and Jane chuckled as they looked at each other before Maura turned in her saddle to look back at Frankie, "Clancy is a Dutch Warmblood, not a Thoroughbred, so he's not exactly flat racing material. He is however, a very accomplished Class A Hunter Jumper. Perhaps the next jumping obstacle we'd come to you'd like to test him out?"

Frankie cleared his throat, "Umm, no, no, I think…this pace is good. We're good, right Clance?" The horse snorted and bobbed his head. Frankie wasn't sure if the animal was agreeing with him or joining in Maura's jest.

* * *

><p>Once in the clearing, Maura and Jane set to spreading out the blankets and food they had packed in. The horse thing wasn't so bad after all. Frankie stood with Clancy and stroked his neck as the horse grazed on the long grass by the hitching post that had been erected in the field. He glanced behind him where Frost was leaning against Pumpkin's shoulder, watching him.<p>

"I'll say one thing for the jodhpurs," Frost said quietly, making sure he was out of earshot of Jane and Maura, "it's not a bad view from the back."

Frankie's eyes traveled down from where Frost was licking his lips, over the sweat stains on his shirt and lower, "Yeah, it's not a bad view from the front either."

They walked back over to the now set up picnic area, "Be cool," Frankie whispered.

Frost arched an eyebrow, "Man, who are you talking to?"

"Hey," Frankie stopped, hands on his hips. _Look cool. Look nonchalant. Everybody has to pee, totally believable._ "Uh, nature calls. Frost and I are just gonna," he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, "hit the woods…out of sight."

"Ok," Jane eyed him incredulously, "You waiting on a hall pass or something?"

* * *

><p>When they were sure they were far enough in the woods to be out of sight, Frost pounced, pulling his polo over his head to reveal his chocolate skin glistening with perspiration as he back Frankie into the nearest tree. "On the way back," he growled in between assaulting kisses, "I get to ride behind and check your ass out the whole way."<p>

"Deal," Frankie smirked, catching the fullness of Frost's lower lip between his teeth and nibbling as he sucked. "Fuck, your lips…" he gasped as Frost forcefully thrust his tongue against Frankie's, eliciting a moan.

"Yeah? You like 'em?" Frost husked as he moved to Frankie's neck, tasting the salt that had accumulated there from the hours in the sun and the last vestiges of cologne that remained. He loved the smell of Frankie's cologne, fresh and airy, always crisp and almost understated. That scent alone could arouse him when Frankie walked by at headquarters. There had been more than one daydream of ripping off his duty uniform and taking him on a desk in an empty bullpen. "Where do you want 'em?"

Frankie pulled Frost flush against him and ground his erection against the man in his arms; his motions were met with the evidence of Frost's own desire. "We can't be gone too long." Frankie cautioned.

Frost consumed Frankie's mouth once more in a hungry battle of lips and tongue before dropping to his knees and wasting no time. Frankie was right after all.

He stroked the shaft of Frankie's cock, teased it to full erection and then wrapped his lips around the head, rolling his tongue around the circumference and then flicking across the tip. Working the base with his hand he began to suck, drawing Frankie's hard cock several inches into his mouth and then slowly and with resistance letting it slide almost all the way out. He loved it when Frankie wrapped his hands around his head, fingers tightening in his scalp as he neared his climax, the way he couldn't resist thrusting those last few seconds before his muscles contracted and he went stiff as he came, the moan of pleasure bubbling out in rapid gasps for air.

Maura stopped at the top of hill and looked down, her eyes growing wide as her hand flew to her mouth. She blinked, opened her eyes again sure it was a hallucination, but Frost was still on his knees, Frankie's pants still around his ankles with moans of ecstasy dripping from his mouth. She turned, stepping quietly to avoid being seen and hurried back to the clearing.

* * *

><p>"Find 'em?" Jane asked as she finished slicing an apple.<p>

"Um," Maura paused, hand once again covering her mouth as she tried to think. She held up a finger and started to speak but closed her mouth tightly.

"Maura?" Jane stood, stepping in front of her girlfriend, watching as the red rash indicative of an attempt to lie began to creep up her neck. "Jesus, you look like you've seen a ghost…"

"More disconcerting than that," Maura let slip, again clamping her hand over her mouth in the least subtle method of avoidance possible.

"Maura, what the hell is going on?" Jane cupped Maura's face with one hand and pulled the collar of her shirt back to reveal the rash.

"I shouldn't…"

"Maura!"

"I think I just saw Frost performing fellatio on your brother," the words spilled out at breakneck speed and Maura gasped as soon as she said them and held her breath as her eyes slammed shut in expectation of Jane's total freakout.

"Frost was performing wha…" Jane stopped, her mouth dropping wide open as her eyebrows inched higher and higher, "He was giving Frankie a blowjob!" Her voice upped in pitch so high it cracked on the last word. Maura opened one eye and nodded.

* * *

><p>She could hear the vocalizations before she even got to the crest of the hill. <em>Oh God, Frankie's a moaner<em>. Jane wasn't sure whether to be angry, grossed out…or happy for her brother and partner. At the moment, she was a little bit of all three. She had to see this for herself. Maybe, just maybe Maura was wrong. There could be another explanation. _Frankie got it stuck after taking a piss. That happens to dudes, right? Frost was just…lending a helping hand._

Jane crept up to the edge of the hill, hiding behind a tree, but when she looked out it wasn't Frost giving Frankie head, it was Frankie on his knees in front of Frost.

Frankie gripped the flesh of Frost's ass tighter as Frost continued to muss his hair and thrust his cock mercilessly as far into Frankie's mouth as the receiving man would allow. Frost groaned loudly as he came, his back arching off the tree as the building arousal from the day's ride was finally sated.

Wiping his mouth, Frankie stood and pulled Frost into a tender kiss. The urgency of their desires having been met their lips melted together in subdued passion. Frankie pressed his cock to Frost's as he felt the other man's hands caress softly through the sweat down the center of his back. "Spend the night at my place tonight," Frankie whispered as they pulled apart.

_So busted, Jane thought_. "If you two are done with appetizers, lunch is ready," she called out from the hill, smirking as a string of obscenities slurred out from the two men as they tripped and hopped trying to pull their pants up and find cover.

* * *

><p>"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," Jane mused as Maura curled into her side on the blanket and rested her head on Jane's chest.<p>

"Calling them out might have been insensitive, Jane," Maura snaked her hand under Jane's shirt and caressed her taut abdomen, lazily fingering the remaining scar tissue from the shooting. "They're probably mortified at having been caught."

"He's my brother," Jane countered, running her fingers through Maura's hair. "It's my job to give him a hard time. Besides, given our relationship, I'm a little offended he didn't feel like he could tell me."

Maura propped herself up on her elbow and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Jane's pouting lips, "Did it occur to you that perhaps Barry was the one not comfortable with exposing their relationship?" Jane bit her lip as she shook her head no. "You should apologize."

"Yeah," Jane nodded.

Maura settled back down under Jane's arm, "Here they come."

Frankie's lips were pursed in a thin line, his face red, he looked over his shoulder as Frost split off and went to stand with the horses. He took a seat on the blanket facing his sister and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Frankie…I'm sorry," Jane started. "I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that. That was a real…asshole thing to do."

"Yeah, it was," Frankie agreed. "But, Frost and I…we're not…in a relationship. We…we just…"

"Little brother," Jane reached out her hand and waited for Frankie to take it, "It's really not my business. Unless you and Frost want it to be my business."

Frankie nodded, "Frost, um…thinks that you're gonna hate him now."

"Jesus," Jane rolled her eyes, "Men are so sensitive." She smiled as Maura giggled against her neck. "Frost! Get your ass over here and enjoy this picnic!" Jane yelled. "God, you two act like you're the first two people on earth that ever got caught having sex."

"Oh?" Frankie arched his eyebrow and laughed as he lay down on the blanket.

"Let's just say," Jane gave Maura's shoulder a squeeze, "That Maura and I had the misfortune of introducing Ma to her first strap on."

"Oh, man, right when I walk back over here?" Frost put up his hand and shook his head. He sat down next to Frankie and looked off across the empty field. "So, Jane, we uh, ahem…" he cleared his throat, "We cool, right?"

"Yeah Frost, we're cool," Jane smiled. "I mean, compared to the women Frankie usually…"

"Janie!" Frankie pointed and looked at her sternly.

Frost looked over his shoulder at Frankie, how he was relaxed and sprawled on the blanket. "Cool," he muttered to himself, easing down to prop his head on Frankie's stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: **Spoilers for episode 3.08 "Cuts Like A Knife." Why were Frost and Frankie really so interested in hooking up with Riley?

**Heavy Lifting**

"How did I get talked into this again?" Frost asked as he and Frankie walked towards Jane's building.

Frankie smirked, "Cause she's your partner?"

"Well, Korsak is like my partner too and you don't see me spending my Saturday helping him haul heavy crap up a few flights of stairs," Frost countered.

With the tap of his elbow Frankie smiled, "Cause…she's my sister…and I asked you to help?"

Now it was Frost who smiled, "Maybe. I expect…compensation for my time and exertion though."

Frankie licked his lips and glanced down where Frost's arms were bulging out from the sleeve of his t-shirt, "Don't…over-exert yourself or it will be hard to collect your payment."

They both stopped. Mouths dropping open as they watched. Caramel skin shone in the afternoon sunlight…and there was plenty of it to gawk at. The black vest left a swatch of her toned stomach and tattooed arms bare for the world to see, tendrils of dark brown hair, honeyed at the tips, cascaded down over her shoulders. The muscles in her arms strained as she tried to lift one end of the red sofa up and drag it towards the building.

"Wow…" Frankie murmured. "She…"

"Would eat you alive," Frost laughed. "I dated a girl that looked like that once."

Frankie arched his eyebrow.

"Freak in the sheets," Frost added with a wink. "No way you could handle that."

"Oh, really," Frankie turned to face him, arms crossed over his chest. "Care to make a wager?"

* * *

><p>"Wha…ok, that's not a mattress!" Jane lobbed, pointing in confusion at the red sofa as her brother and partner hefted it into her neighbor's apartment.<p>

"Oh, hey Jane," Frost greeted her.

"Hey," Frankie nodded as they continued into Riley's apartment.

They made faces at each other as they toted the last of her things in. It occurred to Frankie, this could be the best bet yet if he won. Not only would he get to knock one out of the park with a smoking hot tattoo artist, there were always the victor's spoils of the wager with Frost – Guardian Chogokin and Frost himself. In fact, he hadn't been with a woman since that day in the locker room when he first hooked up with Frost. A female interlude would be nice. There was something to be said for the rawness of sex with Frost, the power and aggression, but he wasn't about to pass up a chance for a nice pair of breasts in his hands. Women were soft and pliable, warm and erotic, especially when they moaned. He liked that sound.

Jane and Frost's phones rang almost simultaneously. So much for a Saturday off.

"Aww," Frankie put on his best fake sympathy face. "You gotta go too?" He reached and gave Frost a playful swat.

"You make homicide and you can kiss your Saturdays goodbye too," Frost complained.

They traded a series of playful punches under the scrutinizing and amused watch of Jane. She caught Frankie's eye, "I don't think I understand you guys," she laughed shaking her head.

"What?" Frankie asked, genuine confusion on his face.

"You two are…" Jane muttered out of the corner of her mouth as she clicked her tongue and gestured, "…and then you're ogling," she motioned at Riley's apartment, "right in front of each other."

Frankie shrugged as he leaned in closer, "I told you. Frost and I aren't in a relationship."

"Oh," Jane arched her eyebrows. "Right," she nodded mockingly.

* * *

><p>"The man code is fascinating, don't you think?" Maura inquired as she and Jane had their coffee. "Someone should study it."<p>

Jane snorted as she shook her head. Sometimes the woman across from her was just too cute for words.

"Do you think there's a parallel for women?" Maura cocked her head.

"No!" Jane squeaked as she looked at her girlfriend, horrified at the suggestion.

"You wouldn't 'jump on the grenade' if it would help me get laid?" Maura jested, her eyes twinkling as she giggled and winked.

"No!" Jane barked again. "Maura, is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"Of course not," She reached out and patted Jane's arm. "But, think about it. When we've gone on double dates, in the past of course, and I said I needed to go to the restroom, you…"

"Said I would go with you," Jane finished the sentence. "To…talk about the guys and assess the date."

"Woman code," Maura accentuated by pointing her finger. "When you thought I was going to date Tommy…"

"Oh, hell no, that's my brother," Jane's face twisted as she recollected that particularly disconcerting time.

"Woman code," Maura giggled. "And…If I had wanted to go out with Agent Dean after you had…"

Jane's left eyebrow crooked, "One…please don't ever make me relive that night. Two…no. And I don't mean no, as in, aww, you better ask my permission, no. I mean no, as in…No!"

Maura took a sip of her coffee, "Woman code."

The corner of Jane's mouth turned up in a lopsided smile, "Dean isn't woman code. Dean is…friends don't let friends have a bad lay. That's just being a decent human being." She gestured at her own breasts and whispered, "Moobs."

"Eww," Maura scrunched up her nose as they both laughed.

* * *

><p>Frankie stared forlornly down at the giant sandwich and plate of fries his mother set in front of him.<p>

"Gonna get fat," Jane teased as she walked up.

"Want me to get you some chocolate milk?" Angela asked with sympathy in her voice as she patted her son's shoulder. Frankie nodded.

"Chocolate milk?" Frost cocked his head with a sly smile as he glanced quickly at Jane. "Good to know."

Frankie only half listened as Cavanaugh came up to announce a huge bust by the drug unit. He shoved a few more fries into his mouth and tried to avoid eye contact. No matter how well he had ever done on anything he always had that nagging feeling of failure in the immediate aftermath. His homicide unit interview was no different. And all he really wanted was to shove his face full of comfort food and maybe get laid by Jane's hot neighbor later on.

"Oh my God," Jane gasped.

He looked up just in time to see the drug unit hauling Riley past with their catch from the ecstasy bust.

* * *

><p>The tv was on but it was mostly just background. Occasionally the glassy look in his eyes faded and he noticed the images on the screen or a word or two of dialogue. Mostly, he just stared blankly ahead, occasionally nursing the beer that had grown warm in his hand and thought about all of the colossal failures of the past couple of days. A loud knock at the door caught his attention. Frankie let his lips linger on the rim of the bottle while he pondered whether or not to ignore whoever it was.<p>

"Yo, Frankie, I saw your car outside…I know you're in there." Frost's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

Frankie huffed as he reluctantly stood and opened the door. He made his way to the fridge and retrieved Frost a beer and they both took a seat back on the sofa.

"Still mad at Jane for not tipping us off about…?" Frost asked as he took a swig.

"Not really."

"Still upset about your interview, even though you probably knocked it out of the park?" Frost threw his elbow up on the back of the couch and gave Frankie a soft punch in the arm.

"A little. But, it is what it is I suppose. You know, patrol's not so bad. I know if it doesn't work out this time, there will be other opportunities," Frankie glanced at Frost and drained the last of his beer, setting it aside so he could pop the new one.

"I interviewed three times." Frost hoped that little nugget of information would help. "So…you this bummed out because of Riley then?"

"I don't know," Frankie shrugged. "I think it's just…all that stuff happening all at once, you know?"

"Yeah," Frost agreed. "Want me to sit with you until you feel better?"

They both laughed into their beers, but Frankie nodded.

"Want me to…" Frost scooted a little closer, "Make you…feel better?"

Plump lips pressed softly to his neck causing Frankie to shiver. A wet tongue stroked hot and arousing across his skin. He felt the scrape of teeth follow in the priming wake of the suckling kisses. "I didn't win the bet," Frankie whispered, his body squirming as it reacted to Frost's calculated ministrations.

"Consolation prize," the other man rejoined, his hands falling to Frankie's belt as he loosed it and helped rid him of his pants followed by his shirt.

"I want to watch…you…first," Frankie demanded, licking his lips as Frost stood in front of him and shed his clothes with a tantalizing slowness.

His shirt went first and then Frost's fingers dallied around his belt, unfastening it, popping the button of his jeans, then teasingly dragging the zipper down. His erection was obvious with the heavy denim out of the way; he bulged against the crimson briefs as he cupped and stroked himself through the fabric.

Frankie leaned forward, let his hands slide down his lover's smooth, dark sides, across taut and tensing abs until he took hold of the waistband of the pants and pulled them down. He ran his hand over Frost's cock and then reached through the slit in the briefs to pull it free. "These are a good color on you," he said jokingly as he applied pressure and ran his thumb along the underside of Frost's shaft.

"Don't be gay," Frost smirked as he straddled Frankie on the sofa.

"Ha," Frankie chuckled, "You're about to jack off for me and then suck my cock…what do you call that?"

Their lips locked tenderly. Frost let Frankie direct and shape the kiss, let himself be possessed, pushed, and pulled. They parted and Frost took his own cock and began to stroke. "I told you, just trying to cheer you up," he offered as he pumped. His free hand gripped Frankie around the back of the head when he felt two strong hands curl into his ass.

Frankie's breaths grew short and quick as he watched, his own cock straining for touch as Frost rolled in his lap. "I need you to come," Frankie said raggedly as he reached to cup Frost's balls. He raked his short fingernails across them and then rolled them gently in his palm, squeezing slightly as Frost gasped and moaned before doubling over as he came.

Red and slick with anticipation, Frankie's chest rose and arched into Frost's touch as his nipples were manipulated by an expert touch and then circled and laved with a teasing tongue. "Why'd you…wanna get with Riley so bad?" Frost asked as he eased out of Frankie's lap and began to stroke his hardened cock.

With his eyes closed and his hand trailing up and down Frost's back, he mulled the question over in his mind. "Just because I like having sex with you…doesn't mean I don't like having sex with women still…"

"Fair enough…" Frost ran his tongue up the length of Frankie's shaft, swirled it around the tip and back down again, his hand applying a pressure to the base as Frankie thrust forward at the sensation. "And if you were in a relationship…you know, with a man? Would that be enough?" He wrapped his mouth around the head of Frankie's cock, his tongue flicking and lapping at the shaft as he worked up and down.

Frankie let his head fall back on the cushion, his hand gripping and massaging at Frost's neck as he neared climax. Frost's touch could be soft, he'd let Frankie take control and be dominant more than once. He thought about the tight, hot, mouth wrapped around his cock and began to thrust. The burn of release began to build between his legs, muscles quivering as they tightened in expectation. He pumped harder, groaning as Frost took all of him in. The orgasm lifted his hips from the sofa, a guttural exhale of satisfaction rumbling out of his throat. Frost maintained the contact, his hand stroking Frankie's base slowly as he sucked until his partner crumpled back to the sofa, limp and relaxed.

"Yeah, it would be enough," Frankie answered, stretching out across sofa as he pulled Frost alongside him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** This chapter is dedicated to CT. Thanks for the Frostie chat and the inspiration.

**CH 6: Home Run**

"Told you I'd get more hits than you," Frankie smirked, twisting the bill of his ball cap just enough to take the shade off the left side of his face so he could make eye contact with Frost as he gloated.

"I thought Jane was joking when she said you were scouted in high school…" Frost pursed his lips and shook his head as he pulled off his hitting gloves in defeat. On the one hand, he hated losing these bets with Frankie. He was competitive. They both were. But, Frost thought he'd probably had it a little worse off as a kid. His family moved around a lot, friends were hard to come by, and there was his minority status at his school when they finally settled down in Boston. Being good at something like sports was always the easiest and quickest way to get noticed…by girls, sure, but also by guys who would let you be a part of a team if you were good enough. And now Frankie would get possession of Guardian Chogokin, and he'd place him right on the entertainment center in the living room so Frost would see his lost prize every time he came over.

"No joke," Frankie smiled and tossed his bat up in the air, end over end and caught it. "If it weren't for that injury…who knows what could have been." He shrugged and sighed.

Frost watched him toss the bat a few more times, his eyes wandering down Frankie's toned bicep as it flexed. Some dirt from the batting cage had mixed with his sweat and muddy rivulets trickled down his arm. "I don't know, you don't have it so bad now."

"No, no I suppose I don't." Sometimes he wondered what it would have been like if he had made it to the pros. But, he had a job that he loved, he was with his family, and…well, his life as it was had produced other benefits. He stalked towards Frost, aware of the other man's eyes roaming over his arms. He'd chosen the cutoff shirt for just that reason. "Besides, the pros wouldn't have Guardian Chogokin."

"Ah," Frost nodded, chuckling, "Yeah, that definitely makes up for it."

"Definitely," Frankie agreed, stepping into Frost and pushing him two steps back into the chain link of the cage. "Who needs a fancy car, buckets full of money, a mansion, women throwing their bras at you as you walk by…"

"I don't know, that might be ni…" Frost was cut off as Frankie kissed him gruffly, claiming Frost's mouth as his prize every bit as much as he planned to claim the action figure later on. Frost could feel Frankie's hard on rubbing against him, and felt his own cock stiffen at the touch and anticipation, but he couldn't relax. His eyes darted from side to side, fearful that other patrons might see them. He pulled out of Frankie's grasp, "We should, uh, take this back to my place…settle up."

* * *

><p>Frost took Frankie's hand as they bounded up the steps two by two to his apartment. He fumbled with the keys at the door and dropped them as Frankie pressed him hard into the door, grinding hard into his ass as hot breath rolled over and wrapped around his neck.<p>

"Pick up the keys," Frankie growled lustfully as he backed off enough for Frost to retrieve the key ring and open the door.

They spilled into the apartment, pulling at clothes and knocking into furniture like gawky teenagers as Frankie pushed Frost towards the bedroom. Once there, the winner let his prize back away unmolested to finish stripping. Frost kicked his shoes and socks off and then let his shorts and briefs fall to the floor. His cock was hard and straining towards his lover. He began to reach for it, to give it a few strokes.

"Don't you dare," Frankie ordered, stripping off his own clothes as he walked towards the bed. He sat on the edge, running his hand down Frost's side and ass, admiring the view as the man in front of him turned to face him. It was a sight that never failed to impress: the way the color of his skin showed every muscle, how smooth and silky it felt to the touch…yet powerful as well. His eyes traveled lower to Frost's erection and he smiled thinking about the way his cock felt in his hand and inside him.

"You look good from there, but, I like the view better when you're on your knees," Frankie said with a coy smile.

"I'm remembering all of this for the next time I win." Frost leaned forward to take Frankie's lips before he complied. He couldn't abide being completely submissive, so he kissed his lover roughly, relishing the low growl Frankie emitted when he pulled back. Slowly, he sank to his knees, kissing Frankie's chest and biting one nipple before he allowed Frankie to guide his mouth to his cock.

Frost swirled his tongue around the tip, blowing a cool breath over it just so he could listen to Frankie gasp and shudder. He took his lover's cock in his hand and stroked firmly, but maddeningly slow.

Next to orgasm, this was the best part Frankie thought…watching. The expert way in which Frost's hands cupped and stroked him, how just the sight of his tongue darting out to wet his lips before taking him in his mouth sent a jolt of excitement through his body.

"Did you get it?" Frankie asked, reaching down to grasp Frost lightly by the wrist before he was too far gone.

Frost smiled knowingly, "Yeah, I got it." He twisted towards his nightstand and pulled open the first drawer. There was no need to rummage; it was right in front…waiting. He hooked the ring with his finger and twirled it playfully before letting Frankie get a good look.

Frankie reached down and gave himself a few strokes in anticipation and then removed his hand as Frost stretched the ring and slid it all the way down his shaft before letting the ring constrict. "Mmm," Frankie grunted as he adjusted to the pressure.

"Like that?" Frost whispered, his tongue trailing up the underside of Frankie's shaft before flicking across the head. In one smooth motion he took Frankie's cock in his mouth and began to suck, reaching between his lover's legs to activate the vibration on the ring.

"Fuck…" Frankie called out as his grip on Frost's head tightened and he began to thrust.

The unexpected sound of the Driz blaring from the cellphone in the pocket of Frost's shorts on the floor caught them both by surprise. Frost coughed as he let Frankie's cock slip from his mouth, "I'm on call and that's your sister's ringtone…"

"And…instant boner-kill when you mention my sister," Frankie switched the vibration off and flopped backwards on the bed with a sigh. "I guess you better answer it."

* * *

><p>Frankie tagged along to observe. If he was going to make homicide he figured it wouldn't hurt to observe as many cases as possible.<p>

"Fascinating…" They heard Maura remark as they approached the scene on a little-traveled portion of a running trail. "Did you know that prior to 1668 and the work of Italian physician, Francesco Reddi, the theory of spontaneous generation dominated burgeoning forensics…that maggots spontaneously developed from rotting meat?" She looked up at Jane and smiled, standing as Frankie and Frost approached. "The amount of insect activity on this corpse will provide an excellent opportunity to hone my knowledge of forensic entomology!"

As Maura stepped aside they got their first look at the corpse, though the smell of putrefaction had greeted them long before. Fly larvae oozed from the orifices.

Frost brought his fist to his mouth and coughed, pointing at his eyes with his other hand, "They're um…he's got…coming out of…I'm not feeling…" Frankie was too slow to catch him as the squeamish detective keeled over backwards.

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened the day your Papa asked me to marry him…" Frost smiled, running his fingers through the little tuft of curls on the infant's head as he bounced his daughter lightly in the contraption slung around his chest.<p>

"When she's old enough to understand what you're saying you're going to have to censor that story you know," Frankie laughed as he climbed down from the ladder.

"Maybe I'll tell her you're the one that fainted," Frost joked, looking up at the newly hung shelf. He pointed, "Crooked."

Frankie turned, "Is not. And the first time she skins her knee she'll never believe I was the one who fainted…BBK."

"Put the level up there, it's crooked!" Frost insisted. "And if you ever tell Amelia the other detectives called me barf-bag kid, I'll divorce you."

Frankie chuckled as he climbed the ladder again and placed the level on the shelf. "Dammit."

"Hey!" Frost covered the baby's ears with his hands.

"Really?" Frankie shook his head as he descended and approached his husband and daughter, "After the story you just told her?" He paused a couple of steps from them and just took in the adorable sight.

"What?" Frost stopped bouncing his cooing daughter and looked from her to his husband.

"I'm just picturing in a couple of years when you're fixing her hair and picking out matching hair bows for all of her outfits," Frankie smiled as he wrapped his arms around them.

Frost arched an eyebrow, "You think I'm going to let you do it? You can barely match your ties to your dress shirts…"

The stark white light was nearly blinding as he opened his eyes. Frost blinked and looked around at the hospital room until he saw Frankie looking back at him.

"Knocked yourself out when you fainted. Don't worry, it's not serious…you've just been a little all over the place. Maura says we've really got to get your, and I quote, vasovagal syncope under control," Frankie chuckled as Frost groaned and reached up to massage his temples. "Sounded like you were just having a pretty crazy dream?"

Frost chuckled under his breath, "Dude, I'm just saying this now…I am NOT wearing the baby bjorn."


End file.
